Drive
Drive ''(前進, Zenshin)'' is a Quirk which is utilized by Haruto Nakajima. Information Techniques Dominate ''(支配的, Shihai-teki): Dominate is, to be put as simply as possible, a technique fit for a 'King' (or at least a King in the philosophical sense). The technique does, in essense, allow the user to amplify their own willpower and drive to such an extent that it can be physically felt by those around them, often in the form of a shockwave or a large amount of pressure. However, the actual effects of Dominate are much more than the piddly shockwave that is created when the technique is activated. Rather, anyone with a weaker will or drive than the user of this Quirk will find themselves drained of all energy and unable to move, at least at first (and because of this, the technique is an expert when it comes to crowd-clearing, and can defeat loads of weaker opponents at once. This is generally believed to be Haruto's most common use of his Quirk, and he can extend this technique's range of effect to anyone near him who he views as inferior to him. This Quirk does have something of a weakness, however, as those with stronger wills can resist or ignore the effects of the shockwave entirely, and the use of it generally requires Haruto to spend at least a solid second concentrating before releasing the shockwave itself, allowing incredibly fast opponents to get the better of him by attacking before the second is done, leaving Haruto somewhat open to attack before he can execute this technique. In addition, the power can be ovecome if while in the middle of using it on an individual Haruto acknowledges them as equal or higher than him, thus immediatley nullifying the effects of the Quirk upon them. However, for beings and objects that Haruto has successfuly used the technique on, a more fearsome effect can be added. By continuously applying this technique to to someone or something for an extended period of time, Haruto can exert almost total mental control over them, allowing him to manipulate them as if they were his personal zombies, with their entire will and mindset crushed. This can in effect keep Haruto from having to fight weaker opponents, as he can either seize control over them with this method or have his own already-created army of lesser peons attack and do the fighting (and more importantly, getting hurt) for him. Interestingly, Haruto also seems to be able to allow his 'zombies' to resume something similar to their normal consciousness when not needing them, though at the simple activation or preparation of this technique, the 'victims' are drawn towards him (though he can have them on standby if needed so that they cannot interfere with a fight that he wishes to battle himself). When it comes to inanimate objects that have been taken over by his technique, Haruto can exercise a lesser influence on them, but is capable of altering their conditions slightly as well as raising or lowering their stats depending on how he has used his technique on them. For living beings that he has taken over via his attack, Haruto seems to be able to control their own Quirks to some extent, if only for having said 'zombies' use them when he actually commands them. It is unknown how Haruto delilvers commands to his troops when they are under the power of his Quirk, but it is believed to be through some form of selectively applying the powers of Dominate on them or parts of their brain. Victims of his attack are capable of being snapped out from its effects by being knocked unconscious while being controlled, or by being dealt a massive shock (though the previous weaknesses of his Quirk when it comes to dominating others still apply when using this advanced function of it). '''Mold '(型, Kata): Augment ''(増強, Zōkyō): '''Overdrive '(オーバードライブ, Ōbādoraibu): Gallery Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Unclassified Quirks